


SHADOWS

by Emiko_Kiichigo101



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mech on Mech, Mechpreg, Romance, Some Fluff, Sparklings, Tragedy, interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko_Kiichigo101/pseuds/Emiko_Kiichigo101
Summary: The finale battle between Autobot and Decepticon ensues over the streets of Detroit. In the end, one sect stand victorious... But at what cost?
Relationships: Optimus/Megatron, Optimus/Prowl
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been writing a lot about Transformers Prime lately, but that's because I never watched TFA or read any of the comics. Well, a friend from a forum coaxed me into watching Transformers Animated with her, and despite my skepticism I ended up enjoying it. Automatically, I started to pair Optimus with Prowl (and added a few naughty ideas with Megatron into the mix) right up until the very end. Needless to say, I was pissed off! Why? Seriously, why Prowl?
> 
> Well, when the dust of shock finally settled I thought to myself, 'I can work with this...'
> 
> And thus, I came up with story I don't know if I'm going to continue writing... Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale battle between Autobot and Decepticon ensues over the streets of Detroit. In the end, one sect stand victorious... But at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been writing a lot about Transformers Prime lately, but that's because I never watched TFA or read any of the comics. Well, a friend from a forum coaxed me into watching Transformers Animated with her, and despite my skepticism I ended up enjoying it. Automatically, I started to pair Optimus with Prowl (and added a few naughty ideas with Megatron into the mix) right up until the very end. Needless to say, I was pissed off! Why? Seriously, why Prowl?
> 
> Well, when the dust of shock finally settled I thought to myself, 'I can work with this...'
> 
> And thus, I came up with story I don't know if I'm going to continue writing... Enjoy!

**SHADOWS**

Introduction

On an abandoned road in what appeared to be an abandoned Earth metropolis, lay a red and blue bot. There his body sprawled across the pavement, his frame battered and broken, yet somehow was still functioning. He was certain this battle was going to be his last. The plan to use the All-Spark fragments as a shield worked perfectly. So effective that not only did it entrap the explosive giant protoform, but it managed to trap the bot, and the warlord he was fighting as well.

This was it. He was trapped and literally backed into a wall, and the grip he had held tightly around his weapon was slipping as the servo grasping the base of his helm tightened.

“If I must give up my Spark…! At least I get to take yours with me!!” The voice of his enemy echoed in his mind and was followed by the overpowering crackling sound of the forcefield walls scratching over his audios. The large metallic hand over his faceplate constricted so strongly it cracked the outer plating above his right optic, scarring him and placing him on the verge of losing consciousness.

His sight nearly off lined and for a moment he wished it had. He knew that the last thing he was going to see in this universe was the mech Pit-bent on destroying him, and he grew tired of the sight quickly. _“I’m going to die today.”_ The bot thought to himself as he closed his optics. There was a brief feeling of fear rising in his chest, but it diminished when he came to terms with his fate. What was fear now became peace of mind. He would rather die at the hands of his greatest foe then witness the world he learned to love be destroyed, and with his lover along with it.

_“I’m going to die…”_ He thought in repetition as time began to slow around him. _“_ _I’m going to die, and my only regret is that my last words will not be ‘I love you…’.”_

The red and blue mech sighed heavily. A grand image of his beloved gradually emerged from the depths of his processor. So elegant, so strong and beautiful. It was his greatest comfort and he held onto it tightly. _“If I have any control over my last moments then my last thoughts will be of you! My love… I love you… I love you…”_

The crackling became louder and his frame was in so much pain it felt like it was on the verge of shattering. But it all faded away when something wrapped around his chassis and pulled him backwards. Another mech’s frame was curving his own from behind, and it felt so right. It must be the Well of AllSparks calling for him, a pair of helping arms to guide him to his rest. He believed it at first, and he sunk into the embrace of such sweet invisible arms.

“Prowl…” He whispered aloud, knowing it was now or never, even if the love of his function would never hear him say it. “I love you so much…”

“I love you too…” The invisible arms whispered back, and before the bot could properly react, his optics flew open. He immediately realized he was on the street. Alone, but alive. What just happened? How was he still functioning? He should be vaporized, and what happened to Megatron?

“Prime!” Ratchet’s voice was the first thing he heard that actually sounded like it was grounded in reality, and it alerted the dazed bot back into real life. “We did it! The shield worked!”

“The Starscream Supremes are history! And everybody’s okay!” Bumblebee added when he and the rest of their team showed up behind him. Everyone but one bot… The most important bot in Optimus’s mind and Spark, and not seeing him at all was frightening him to no end.

“Not everybody…” The weak vocals of Jazz vibrated in the hollow of the Prime’s chest. He tried to deny it. There was no way, shape or form, that what he was seeing was real. His optics and CPU must have been damaged beyond repair in the battle, and he was now receiving visions of horrid proportions… But it was true. Sari had confirmed it as such when she called out her friend’s name and watched Jazz in awe as he walked towards the group… With the lifeless body of Optimus’s lover bridal in his arms. “He gave up his Spark to save us…”

“No!” Ignoring all sensation of pain, the Prime stood so he could rush to Prowl’s side, but was soon brought back down to the ground by an ambush. The blast was strong enough to knock the air out of his cooling vents, and his helm hit the cement guarder he landed on so hard he nearly blacked out a second time.

“You have interfered with me for the last time, Optimus Prime!”

That voice reignited a flame of fury in his tanks. How did Megatron survive such a blast? It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right! A monster as diabolical as Megatron lives, while his mate-to-be lie deactivated and grey? Where was the logic behind that? Optimus didn’t even notice Ratchet had used his magnets to swing Ultra Magnus’s hammer into his servo. All he knew was that for the first time in his existence he was blind with rage, and he was going to use it.

Everything was a general blur after that. He didn’t even realize he was in the air before he clashed his weapon against Megatron’s helm. The Decepticon leader fell to the Earth with a sickening thud which incapacitated him but did not knock him out. Either way Optimus was not finished. He was going to hold the giant mech accountable for all he had done, and he held him solely responsible for Prowl’s death. If it wasn’t for him Prowl would still be alive and the two of them would be in their chamber preparing for their promised union. Megatron was going to pay with his function right there and then.

That was the plan. It was a good thought out plan at the time, but it wasn’t right. At the very last minute, Optimus hesitated over his target’s wrecked and weak body. There wouldn’t be a better opportunity for the Prime to just end him right there while he was still vulnerable, but it wasn’t right.

“What are you waiting for Autobot…” Megatron taunted him. “Finish me…”

Optimus swung his hammer with all the passion and love he had in his Spark for Prowl… And missed the warmonger’s helm by mere inches. “That would be the easy way out, Megatron!” He hissed through his dental plates. “You don’t deserve it…”

When he had Megatron thoroughly subdued in stasis cuffs, Bumblebee and Bulkhead walked over to their leader’s side and silently offered to take over. Optimus allowed it before turning around to limp over to where Jazz stood. Ratchet tried to convince the damaged bot to rest a minute and allow him to analyze the young mech’s wounds, but he was completely shut out. Onward, the Prime dragged his pedes and held his side in agony. Each step was an internal cry for mercy, but not once was it addressed for relief in anyway. This pain was nothing compared to what he felt in his Spark Chamber. Nothing compared to the knowledge that his mate-to-be was gone.

“Optimus…” Jazz met the weak mech halfway and glanced at him with absolute dread etched in his lip-plates. “I… I tried to stop him… I am so sorry…”

“Give him to me… Please…” With shivering servos, Optimus pleaded with the white ninja for sympathy, and was given so with no doubt. “I will take him home for now… He will rest under his tree until we get everything settled here… Until we bring him back to Cybertron…”

“Whatever you wish Optimus.” Ratchet patted the Prime’s back before he started walking down the wide-open highway. Bumblebee and Bulkhead went in the opposite direction to Omega Supreme. There they would place Megatron in an active cell until Optimus said otherwise. The rest of the group slowly followed their distort leader in a slow precession, not one soul capable of saying a single word, but all capable of showing their immediate grief.

Optimus was no exception as he leaned forward to kiss the side of Prowl’s helm, hardly noticing a stray tear of coolant streaming down his cheekplating.

**-END-**


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is having trouble letting go. Can his friends help him pass through this cloud of despair? Or will he fall further down his own rabbit hole?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No confusion now. This is chapter one, not two. And it gets a little kinky... Just a little.

**SHADOWS**

Chapter 1

_“If you’re just going to stare at me the whole time, you may as well come inside.”_

_Optimus jumped in place a moment. He didn’t think Prowl could see him from where he stood, but then he remembered his compatriot was a trained ninja. Trying to evade the two-wheeler was like trying to fit a square peg into circular opening. The Prime hadn’t been standing there for that long anyway, or at least he believed he hadn’t. How did he become so distracted? He only arrived to check on Prowl after their last fight with the Decepticons. He had taken a rather nasty hit the day before, and even though Sari had repaired him with her key, Optimus was still worried. Although the Prime cared for everyone on their team, he had always had a particular interest in the ninja. When he realized he was discovered, he just smiled and accepted Prowl’s invitation._

_“How do you always know I’m so close by?”_

_“Because your ped steps are lighter then both Ratchet and Bulkhead, but not as light as Bumblebees’.” Prowl answered as he continued his mysterious slow movements in the center of the room. “That and you have a unique scent.”_

_“I do?” The taller mech stopped next to the tree and sniffed his shoulder in an attempt for some comedy, but his friend was just too stoic. He didn’t get Prowl to laugh, yet a small grin lingered on his lip-plates. “I told you earlier you can spend the rest of the day resting. What are you even doing right now?”_

_“It’s a meditative exercise the humans call Tai-chi. I have gotten into the habit of implementing these techniques after a tough fight.” The ninja bot assured his leader while he slowly began to lift one of his leg struts. “I find it very relaxing.”_

_“You don’t feel… Sore… At all?” Optimus blushed heavily as he witnessed Prowl’s leg strut climb higher and higher until his ped was way above his helm. Wide optics followed the lithe black and tan mech in and unaware sense of fascination. He was also unaware that Prowl could see him leering at him from the reflection in one of the wind chimes. He did his best not to let his leader on that he noticed, mostly from embarrassment. He wasn’t used to getting such attention before, and not only did he not know how to react to it, the thought of Optimus ogling him from behind became too distracting. It didn’t take long for Prowl to lose his balance and he nearly fell over, but Optimus was more alert then he let on._

_In one swift move he caught the shorter mech around his thin waist. As he stood Prowl back on his pedes, the Prime could feel a small thrill in his spark. The look on his friend’s faceplate was confusing, but in a way, enticing._

_“Um… Optimus?” Prowl listed his helm and blushed. “You… You can let me go now…”_

_“Huh?” He was still holding him? Optimus didn’t even realize any time had passed, or that he was pulling Prowl closer to him. “Oh! S-Sorry!”_

_He patted the back of his helm awkwardly as he backed away, until he felt the other bot’s EM field lightly grace his metal. It was a subtle way to say don’t go too far, but it didn’t pull him closer either._

_“Uh… Would you mind showing me a few moves…” The taller mech asked, mostly as an excuse to stay where he was. “I have been holding a lot of tension in the back of my neck cables. Any suggestions?”_

_“I know a few poses…” Prowl replied without glancing at his leader. “If you like you can just stand behind me and follow my movements.” As graceful as he always is Prowl bent into a wide stance. He bent one knee while out stretching his arms and his opposite leg outward. “As you ascend into this pose be sure to take a deep intake. Hold it for a half a minute if you can, and then on the exhale bring yourself back into a T-stance.”_

_“Like this?” Optimus followed the beautiful display in front of him as best he could, but he couldn’t keep his optics off of Prowl’s leg struts. They were so lithe but strong, thin yet durable. He shamelessly followed the length of the struts upward, landing upon a small yet pert aft. He quickly shook his helm when the thought to grab the rear end before him past over his processor, and he nearly tripped on his decent._

_“Are you alright?” His companion twisted around to glance at the Prime. His face was flushed red, and his dermas quirked into an uneasy grimace._

_“Yes…!” The red and blue bot twitched. “I think I’m having trouble ascending.”_

_“Here,” Prowl turned to face Optimus and gently grabbed his wrist, “just straighten out your arm strut a little further.”_

_The touch to his wrist ignited a subtle warmth inside his metal. It shivered up his arm and caressed around the base of his neck. Again, Optimus’s spark whirled in excitement, and he could no longer resist the urge to take hold of Prowl’s servo in his own. He was amazed by how strong the metallic hand was when it felt so light and delicate. That thrilling feeling in his spark chamber grew more intensely and it compelled him to grab the shorter bot around his waist once more. There was no doubt or hesitation in his mind. Optimus knew right then and there he wanted to kiss Prowl. It was practically a necessity, and he thought the ninja had no objections since he started to kiss him back._

_“Optimus…” Prowl moaned and gave the Prime an opening to slip in his glossa. He gasped slightly as his leader swirled his tongue in tandem of the servo on Prowl’s back. It slid up and down over and over until it reached far enough to cup over the aft. Optimus pulled the smaller mech closer against his frame, growling from the rough stimulation, and clutching the servo in his opposite hand. Desperate and nonverbally begging the ninja for more._

_“Mm! W-Wait! Optimus! Please stop!” Before he was even aware of what was happening, Optimus was pushed back. Prowl’s free servo gently pressed against the Prime’s chassis and he looked up at his leader with condensation over his visor. Breathless and shivering he walked away towards his doors, leaving Optimus in a mild state of shock._

_“Prowl…” He heaved in awe of himself. “I… I am so sorry! I don’t know what came over me and I shouldn’t have moved so fast!”_

_“That’s not the problem Optimus.” Prowl announced when he reached his door. It appeared that he was about to leave the room and leave the Prime alone and overheated, but instead he slid the door closed before turning around and returning to a very confused Autobot. “You left my door open… And I’m not sure what is really happening between us… I… Just don’t feel comfortable broadcasting it…” With another form of grace in his frame, Prowl laced one arm around Optimus’s neck and the other around the curve of his hip. “I also know… I don’t want to stop… Do you?”_

_Optimus smirked as he pulled the black and tan bot close enough to rest their fore-helms together. This situation the two bots put themselves in (mostly by Optimus) was escalating surprisingly quick. There was a chance Prowl was acting out on a heat cycle and the Prime was merely feeding off an output signal, but then again it didn't really matter. Prowl fit against his form so perfectly, like one half of a peace and harmony symbol that it didn't merit any further looking into. It almost felt as though it was meant to be._

_“Why do you always ask me questions you already know the answer too?” The fire truck asked before devouring Prowl’s lip-plates once again. The two-wheeler bit back gingerly as if he had been waiting for such attention his entire function, which was rather odd for him. Intimacy was never a large priority for Prowl. Not that he ever avoided it, but until he met Optimus, he never really planned on implementing such desires. Not until he found a bot he felt attracted enough to try with._

_“Optimus…” he moaned, again giving his leader an opening to explore the wet warmth of his oral cavity. There was a brief scuffle between their glossas for the position of dominance, but eventually it was granted to Optimus. Of course Prowl’s submission wasn’t so much a surrender as it was rather an offer, or perhaps it was even a dare. “Mm! Optimus!”_

_Prowl was not disappointed by his leader. The challenge was met with more than what the motorcycle even anticipated. He wasn’t expecting to go airborne at any time, but that’s exactly what his leader did. Without warning, Optimus scooped his partner up beneath his thighs and swung him to the opposite side of the room. The goal was to find a surface to lean on and at the moment it didn’t matter what. Prowl’s optics were offline by the time his back found a hard surface, so he had no idea where they had landed. But as long as the Prime continued to kiss him like he was the only bot in existence it really didn’t matter at the time._

_“Prowl…” Optimus growled when he broke the kiss. A thin strand of oral lubricant still connected them to each other when he lifted his helm upward. He didn’t linger for too long, just long enough to take in the gorgeous sight of the smaller mech’s heated faceplate and fluttering optical visor. For some reason he growled as he attacked the neck-cables of his at the moment lover and was rewarded with the enchanting sounds of clicking cooling vents and surprised gasps._

_The ninja’s sight was still blurred but was coherent enough to lean into Optimus’s ministrations and even delivered a few of his own with his servos. With his arms tucked under his leader’s, Prowl gently clawed and kneed his digits over the red metal. Optimus’s broad back and shoulders shivered as the smaller hands raked over the sensitive parts of his plating. This encouraged his engine block to rumble louder in appreciation to the attention returned to him, and the idle rumbling in his chest vibrated over Prowl’s tender frame._

_“Ahhhh…” The two-wheeler heaved on a wavered intake while he arched his chest forward. He had never been adorned in such away, but now he was unsure if he could ever go on in his life without feeling such pleasure ever again. Yet, somehow, something felt out of place. It didn’t exactly feel like something was missing, but for a moment Prowl began to feel as if he was ignoring something. Something important._

_“Prowl?” The larger mech questioned worriedly when he stopped moving his servos. “Is something wrong?”_

_“No Optimus… It’s just…” Prowl listed his helm further back so he could look straight up. He reset his optical visor back online only to realize the two of them had landed against the tree. Almost instantly the ninja’s spark chamber was filled with guilt and he sighed sadly. “I’m sorry… I can’t…”_

_Optimus also sighed as he stood back on his heels, trying his best not to sound disappointed. “You don’t need to apologize. I knew I shouldn’t have moved so quickly.”_

_“What?” The smaller mech tilted his gaze back to his leader then shook his helm with a smile under a heavy blush. “Oh… No Optimus. I want to… I really do, but I just can’t… I can’t do so here.”_

_The Prime looked away from Prowl to stare up at the tree. He noticed a few traces of sunlight peering down through the leaves, shining over a lone branch. A minute later a pair of goldfinches landed at the end of the branch, both chirping happily in the warm light and gradually moving closer to one another. Optimus also smiled, before returning his sight to the beautiful two-wheeler beneath him._

_“I see.” He hummed as he gently kissed the back of Prowl’s jawline. “This is more than just your room it is you’re sanctuary. I understand if you wish to keep it sacred.”_

_“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to lead you on.” The ninja stood up right to apologize properly, bracing himself on Optimus’s shoulders as he did. He was expecting the Prime to just leave after that. He had killed the mood after all, so he wouldn’t blame the other for not wanting to move forward in another room. Again, he was not expecting to go airborne a second time, only this time he was slung over his leader’s shoulder. “WHAA!! Optimus! P-Put me down!”_

_“I will,” the Prime promised, “in my berth.”_

_“Optimus! Wait!” Prowl laughed and giggled the entire way to Optimus’s berth chamber. A rare show of emotion from the ninja. But when they arrived outside the chamber doors and he was placed back onto his pedes, he immediately reattached himself to his lover’s frame and lip-plates._

_“Optimus…” He whispered devotedly in repetition as both their bodies began to heat. “Optimus… Optimus…”_

“Optimus? Optimus? Can you hear me?”

Prowl’s sweet voice was replaced out of nowhere by another companions’. The firetruck did his best not to whimper by the harsh awakening to his memory, but when he found himself in his present reality, he couldn’t hold back his spark-break. Bumblebee didn’t mean to disturb his leader, now of all times, but there were a few things that needed to be done that only Optimus could attend too, and the crew would soon be leaving the Earth.

The yellow bot stood at the entrance and peered inside his friend’s room. He nearly cried from the atmosphere alone. What was once a place vibrant with harmony and life was now dreary and thick with a cold heaviness. Even the tree growing through the walls seemed to forget it was alive. It was the middle of spring and somehow it refused to bud. Enviably, the birds refused to rest upon its branches and seek refuge from what appeared to be rain on the horizon, and just below its brow was the source to all this quaint misery. In a decommissioned stasis pod, resting under the sad tree, was the lifeless body of his friend Prowl. Not far from the pod was the seemingly calm silhouette of his leader’s frame. Bumblebee hesitated to step forward, but the time they had left was quickly approaching an end. Everyone needed to grab the last of their things and head for Omega Supreme to leave for Cybertron.

“Prime? I… I’m sorry… But everything is set in place… It's… It's time to go.”

“Why are you just standing there Bumblebee?” Optimus looked up at his younger counterpart with a forced smile, and his optics stained with dried coolant. “Come sit with me a minute… You haven’t been in here like the others have to…”

“To say good-bye?” The tiny bot interrupted; a hitch caught in his vocalizer. “I-I don’t think I can…”

“I am here.” A large servo found its way in the air and gestured kindly in Bumblebee’s direction. “And you don’t need to say good-bye… Not right away. You can just sit here and remember, like I am doing.”

“I don’t want to remember.” Bumblebee wasn’t going to allow himself to become so upset he would cry, but the tears in his optics had their own agenda. He shivered and cringed in the doorway, refusing to let himself feel so distort. He wasn’t ready. He just wasn’t ready to face what had happened and admit aloud that his friend was gone. “I don’t want to sit down and think about how everything is so sad, and awful… I don’t want to think about how horrible all of our functions are now that he is gone…”

“You don’t have to think about that.” The yellow con didn’t even notice his leader was standing next to him, because he had briefly closed his optics to lightly cry. Optimus placed his arm over the little mech’s shoulder and gently guided him over to the root he was sitting on before he stood. “You can just stay here and keep him company with me. Sit and remember the things you loved about Prowl.”

He was half sitting in the Prime’s lap when he allowed himself to be seated next to the pod. Bumblebee was also close enough to half hug Optimus, and he decided to do just that so he could cry some more without prejudice. “So… I don’t have to think or talk like he isn’t here? I can talk about how he used to take care of me? And how he made me laugh and smile?”

“That’s what I’ve been doing.” Optimus stared off into the distance and did his best to smile, but his emotions ran tired and weak. The real reason he was there thinking of his best memories, was because he was trying desperately to suppress his anger. He knew that eventually he would lose his mind and go postal on the next bot he spoke to the next day, but for now he wanted to remember love. It was the love he had for Prowl and the love Prowl had for him that helped the Prime from completely losing himself. For the time being, Optimus needed to keep his scrap together at least until they arrived and settled on Cybertorn.

“Optimus?”

“Yes Bumblebee?” The red and blue mech leaned back and relaxed back into his thoughts, all while his younger teammate inched closer for comfort.

“Ratchet says he’s ready to take off soon… But could we stay here a moment longer?”

“I’m in no rush Bumblebee…” Optimus tightened his arm over Bumblebee’s back. “Cybertron’s not going anywhere… Even with Sentinel in charge…”

**-END-**


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is back on Cybertron, and the Desepticons are basically being held in captivity. On rare occasions, they let out of their cells to be interrogated. For on prisoner though, it's more of a reward rather than a punishment, but can Optimus say the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, not three. And unfortunately the last one I came up with for a while. There maybe more in the future.
> 
> WARNINGS: If you are not into yaoi, slash, or mech preg, please do not read then try giving me a hard time in the comments and reviews. You were warned on the opening tab, and you are being warned just now. So, if I’m not your cup of tea that’s perfectly alright, but please don’t be shitty about it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

**SHADOWS**

Chapter 2

Soundproof walls sheltered the gasping and desperate moaning emanating from Optimus’s oral vent. Cybertronian interrogation rooms were designed in such a way to prevent any _unauthorized_ screaming from escaping into the prison halls. Noise aside, there was also very little surveillance which came as a surprise to the Prime. However, he was grateful for it. The last thing he needed was for any bot to find out what he was doing to the prisoner he was assigned to interrogate.

Optimus had been given so much time with this prisoner that a routine had formed around their time together. First, the red and blue bot started his investigation out normally enough. He would seat himself in the locked room at a wide table under dim lights. Across from him would be his intended target, bound in stasis cuffs that were magnetized to the table. He was also gagged with a full mouthpiece, but for obvious reasons was removed almost right away.

Gradually over time, more things were removed and replaced during each session. The build up to these decisions started out slowly, and it all began with the touch of a ped slowly creeping up Optimus’s leg. The prisoner had a very large foot, so he had no trouble spreading the Prime’s struts. He was very stunned by this at first but was just as surprised by his reaction. Optimus could have pulled away at any time or even discipline the other mech by shocking him, but for someone with a large ped, the prisoner had an elegant manner of skill.

Carefully he would circle the tip of his ped over Optimus’s spike paneling and evenly added pressure over time. Soon the Prime found himself lightly heaving and his paneling started to heat from the attention. Spreading his leg struts further apart, he invited the larger mech to offer him more and his selfishness was indulged to the fullest extent. It wouldn’t be too long before Optimus began to bite his bottom derma in an attempt to stifle his whimpers of arousal. He didn’t want to give this incarcerated mech the satisfaction, but even he didn’t know he could be so vocal.

The buildup was slow yet pleasing, but Optimus never let this part of the session get far enough to open his panels. When he felt he was close to an edge he would stand on wobbly struts and compose himself enough to walk to the other side of the table and unmagnetized it. Once there, he would stand the prisoner up and push him onto his back. Hot, bothered, and a little aggravated the Prime would go straight for the larger mech’s spike paneling. He would lick and bite the metal sloppily and his digits would dig into seams with eagerness. There was no tactic or finesse too it. It was just a means to his own end and if he could get it without having to please this monster to do it, he would.

Despite how unsubtle his method was it got the job done, and the paneling clicked open without much protest. Optimus never bothered to admire how large the appendage in front of him was, but he wasn’t entirely self-centered when it came to interface. When the spike was fully pressurized, he would lick the underside of the ribbed erection, moaning hotly as it twitched from the wet touch. In tandem to his movements, the Prime would reach down his frame with one servo to his valve and opened it slowly. His longer digits would dip into his valve and quickly began to stretch the muscled mesh to accommodate the large member. His lack subtlety also extended to himself, because sometimes he would hurt himself a little when he rushed, but his urges were strong enough to overlook them.

“Ah!” Optimus gasped and shut his optics tight. At this point his lust turned to his memory for guidance. His previous mate taking shape in his mind’s eye and encouraging his vocals to whimper louder.

“Prowl…” He whispered vehemently, not caring at all if it bothered the other mech. Judging by the way the prisoner lifted his hips for more friction, he didn’t seem to care, and objection wouldn’t stop the red and blue bot anyway. “Prowl… Oh Prowl… Ah-hah!”

The further his metallic fingers curled into his valve; the closer Optimus’s overload climbed. He chased that high with vigor and even pushed himself downward onto his servo to gain more friction. With his other servo, he stroked the almost oversized spike and his wide-open dermas lightly feathered over the its base. He heaved and slightly drooled over the spike, unknowingly lubricating it as he blindly fondled it.

“Prowl! Ah! Oh Prowl!!” The shorter mech’s cries filled the room as his helm flew backwards in ecstasy. Lubricant stained the floor and his transfluid splashed the underside of the interrogation table. Optimus rolled his hips and raised himself up on his knees attempting to continue the surge long enough to see his former mate’s faceplate. To see the loving look in his optical visor once more.

_“Just one more time…”_ He would think to himself while shivering into a sharper arch and gripping onto the other mech’s thigh for purchase, not caring if he dented any metal plating. _“Once more… I want to see you once more… I miss you… I want to see you…”_

Optimus took a moment to collect himself when he couldn’t hold himself up on his joints. Wobbling fiercely as he stood, he limbered over the prisoner’s form. His optics were still half closed and hazed over when he finally found enough strength to slowly climb over the large silver frame. The next thing Optimus would do was remove the stasis cuffs from the prisoners wrists. This probably wasn’t the greatest of ideas, and he never did this in the beginning, but eventually the positions they chose to interface in made his binding difficult.

It was a risk. A huge risk, but a part of Optimus enjoyed the small thrill from such a game of chance. Whether his servos were bound or not it didn’t matter in the end. He was instructed not to touch the Prime in anyway, even if he felt Optimus slipping back, he could not reach out to catch him. The silver mech’s touch would simply ruin the fantasy and that tail of the dragon would slip away to quickly for the shorter mech to catch. In the end, they both got what they desired for one another.

“Hah!” Optimus muttered when he aligned his valve with the head of the large spike. Further, and further he would sink over the spike and the faster he sank, the more painful the stretch became. The Prime didn’t mind the pain, in fact it was welcomed. It made it easy for him to distance himself from his prisoner and made it easier to focus on his memories. As soon as he was fully seated the ache evaporated, and immediately Optimus started moving.

Up, down, up, down, there was no consistent movement. All he knew was that he wanted to feel something important. Something deep in his memory that made his engines rumble and his processor go blank. Harder and faster he would move, crying and clawing his digits over broad chest plating.

_“This… This isn’t the same…”_ His thoughts persisted as the blurred shape of his previous partner again started to emerge. _“This metal is not like yours… It is cold and distant. I miss your warmth… Your soft touch…”_

“Ah-hah!! Prowl!!” The Prime screamed louder when the mech below him bucked his hips. It came as a surprise and nearly pushed Optimus into his second orgasm, but he wasn’t finished. He wasn’t ready to lose sight of his memories just yet.

_“I love you…”_ He repeated in his mind followed by all of his desires for his former partner. _“I want you… I need you… I love you…”_ All of these confessions led to one conclusion, and it broke the mourning mech’s spark. _“You should be here… And what I miss most of all… I miss your love… And you took that with you when you left me behind…”_

_“Optimus…”_ The voice of his deceased lover haunted him that moment. It rang through his mind on a solid echo and the blurred vision finally cleared. Prowl was now leaning over his frame, a bright light illuminating around the apparitions form. He could almost feel the ghost’s forehelm rest above his own. A short nuzzle confirmed he wasn’t really there, but it was the best he would ever get, so he slowed his gyrations attempting to make this moment last longer before an inevitable end. This time he would say everything he wished Prowl could here, even if it was in his head.

_“You left me…”_ Optimus hitched on his intakes and cried softly. _“You left me… And I hate you for it…”_

“Nah! No! W-Wait! Hah!” Apparently the mech below him became impatient and he tucked his pedes under the posts of the table so he could gain more momentum. He thrusted faster and further in his interrogator’s valve so fiercely Optimus nearly fell off his lap, but he caught himself with one servo firmly placed behind him. His other hand clutched the center of his torso and pressed against the indentation that was slightly protruding through his metal. The Prime flung his helm back when he started to meet every hard thrust with his own. A trail of oral lubricant flying in the air and leaving a trail above his quaking body as he screamed his blasphemy. “Primus! AHH!”

The image of Prowl finally slipped from his vision since Optimus shut his optics tight. His second overload washed over him like a cleansing wave of electricity. The mech on his back also reached his peak and delivered only two more thrusts before releasing a loud and aggressive grunt. The shivering Autobot continued to rub his torso, the bump slowly swelling as it filled with thick, warm transfluid. Optimus wailed wantonly from the additional stretch with condensation rolling down his frame, which was aquiver with pleasure.

_“Why…? I don’t understand?”_ He questioned after his mind cleared in that void of silence that followed an intense overload. Though he could no longer feel Prowl’s presence, Optimus still lingered on everything he wished he could say to him. _“If you always found life to be so sacred, then why? Why could you not find the value in your own life?”_

His optics fluttered in the aftermath of his final climax. It was still calm and quite and his body felt so light. He took in a strong intake, powerfully shivering as the cold air filtered through vents and blissfully cooling his engines. The shorter mech’s chest rose and fell as his spinal struts remained arched backwards. He was comfortable in this position, so he remained suspended there and waited for his neural net to reboot. The Prime was so out of it he didn’t even notice he had placed his servo in the curve of his hip, but a moment later he noticed the servo felt oddly placed. Like it was somehow backwards, but it was another moment later he immediately realized… It wasn’t his servo.

Anger quickly filled the void of empty harmony and he quickly drew his weapon from his forearm. In one swift move he also lifted his leg and forced it down onto the prisoner’s wide silver chassis. Optimus glared at the larger mech that responded to such rough treatment with an amused smirk, but the Prime wasn’t laughing.

“Servos to yourself!” He shouted in fury. “I did not give you permission to touch me!”

“Yet you have uncuffed my servos…” The silver mech chortled and held his hands over his helm in surrender. “Was this just a sign of good faith?”

“Call it a courtesy, and the only one you will receive.” Optimus put his gun away but stayed in the position crouched over the now sprawled out body on the table. “Hold still. I don’t want you inside me longer than you should be.”

The servo returned to his thigh but this time it was appreciated. Optimus nearly slipped and the mech below him merely offered brief support. And as long as Optimus didn’t swat his hand away, it wasn’t breaking the rules. Two deep intakes and a stifled grunt later the Prime was free, standing on his own pedes and letting some of the fluid inside of him trickle to the floor before closing his panels. He would flush the rest from his system later to relieve him of more pressure, or any consequences that could spawn from it later on.

“Uhn…” He softly moaned in discomfort. The after math of such rough interface was making its presence earlier than normal, but he straightened himself out quickly to take two cloths out of his subspace. “Clean yourself up, then take the mop in the corner and clean the rest of this mess. When you’re done, you will be taken back into custody.”

“What? No cuddle?” The prisoner attempted to move closer but was pushed away with high prejudice.

“Now Megatron! Or I will make sure you spend the rest of the day cleaning up your own spilled energon!” The mood had changed back to normal. Optimus had fulfilled his needs and now that the high was over it was time to return to reality. And return to the reality, that Optimus was literally sleeping with his enemy.

Ten minutes had passed, and Megatron did as he was instructed. If he didn’t, he knew he could be electrocuted, but also knew that it was the Prime’s absolute last resort. He had his own methods of controlling and keeping prisoners in place. The former warlord was the only one that received special treatment, and of course he had no complaints. He was fully aware that the Prime was using him for his own selfishness, and Megatron found it absolutely amusing. That and in the end, he did get something out of it. He was in the process of cleaning under the table and noticed the little Prime was leaning against the farthest wall. He wasn’t sure if he was seeing things right because a post partially blocked his view, but he could’ve sworn he saw Optimus recharging.

“Prime?” He whispered, because if he was resting, he didn’t want to disturb him. Not out of consideration, but if it turned out he was awake, he didn’t want to gain his attention. There was no answer and he was rather impressed with the way Optimus propped himself in a corner just right that he could sleep while standing.

“Prime? Can you hear me?” Megatron attempted once more to get his captor’s attention. Still nothing and the silver mech felt confident enough to move closer. Soon he was hovering over the smaller mech, watching the peace-filled look on his faceplate and doing his best to ignore his temptations and touch the blushing metal. Instead he took in more of the bot’s image, lacing his red optics over his wonderfully curved form. Soon his servos had a mind of their own and they found themselves wrapping over the black metal of the Prime’s abdominal plating. His metallic hands were so large they enveloped entirely around the tiny body and his thumbs could reach just below his windshields. It was almost a perfect fit and was surprisingly satisfying.

“You are tragically a temptation Prime.” More whispers fell on seemingly deaf audios and Megatron leaned in further; attempting to steal a kiss. The attempt failed miserably when Optimus’s gun was placed directly under the tyrant’s chin.

“Temptations can be deadly.” The glare Optimus delivered burned into Megatron’s mind and it made him smile wickedly. He removed his servos and laughed in his throat as he backed away, but the shorter mech was not in the mood for his teasing. Megatron had been unrestrained for too long. It was time to put his wrists back into the cuffs. “And stop trying to turn this into something romantic. You are nothing more than an object to satisfy my own needs. Now back to the table. You need to be restrained ag—. Hah!”

Out of nowhere, the Prime’s knee joints buckled from under him. He nearly fell but he caught himself on Megatron’s arm. Confused, but not wavered, the silver mech offered to help him stand. His reach was instantly rejected, and Optimus stood on his own.

“Are you alright Prime?”

“Fine.” Optimus snipped aggressively before shoving the taller mech forward. “Just get back over there and… And…” Something was wrong with his optics. Megatron suddenly split in two, and for a moment he believed there were actually two cons in the middle of the room. He lifted his arm defensively but suddenly it felt heavy, and the gun shut itself on its own.

“Optimus?” Megatron tilted his helm, his voice almost sounding concerned. “What is wrong?”

“Spinning…” The Autobot staggered and held a servo to his helm. “The room… Sp-Spinning… Hot… My frame… So hot…”

He was out before he even noticed he was falling, but Megatron was able to catch the tiny mech before he reached the floor. Optimus could feel arms around him, but that was the last thing he could remember before he slipped away.

*~*

Optimus didn’t dream of anything. His fluxes disappeared the same night after Prowl had died, but for awhile he had nightmares. Those at least stopped when he started his tryst with Megatron. It didn’t anything to fix the pain in his spark, but at least he could rest properly. But because he never had a flux Optimus couldn’t really judge how long he had been unconscious.

When the weak mech finally came too, he was in the med-bay and connected to multiple pieces of medical equipment. Optimus’s optics slowly began to online and was greeted back to the functioning by a very worried, but very grouchy looking Ratchet.

“Hello old friend.” He smiled ironically. “How long have I been here?”

“How long have you been interfacing?” As always, the old medic was straight to the point, leaving no room for excuses, but plenty of room for awkwardness.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Ratchet.” The Prime replied in denial, hoping his friend would just drop it and leave it at that. He should’ve really thought that plan through a little better.

“This is important Optimus, so don’t try jerking my panel. You know better than that.” Despite the irritation in his optics, the medic’s voice box tinged with light static and worry. “I don’t need to know your partner or partners, or any detail beyond time. How long have you been interfacing, how often, and when was the last time you had intercourse? That’s all I need.”

Optimus blushed, but was stubbornly looking for a way to avoid answering. However, he sighed and gave into the veteran’s prying. “I started when we returned to Cybertron, maybe two months ago. Once or twice a week, and the last time… Two days ago. Why?”

“How could you be so reckless?” Ratchet shook his helm in disappointment and walked away from the berth his patient rested on, fearing he might do something he would regret. If the medic really had it in him, he would have smacked the Prime, but this situation was too delicate. “You are a bearer for crying out loud! Didn’t you take any precautions?”

“Of course I have!” Optimus rose his voice defensively. “I would flush my systems after every session!”

“That is the worst thing you could do if you are on a heat cycle!” Pissed off didn’t begin to explain Ratchet’s climbing rage. The stupidity of this younger mech was just abhorring to him, considering how smart he knew Optimus truly was. “Flushing your system can prevent infections and rusting, but if not done properly can leave traces of transfluid behind, on and around your gestation lock! You should be monitoring your cycles, using contraception techniques like a spike cap or diaphragm! This is the best way to protect yourself from valve play transmitted viruses and conception!”

“What are you saying Ratchet?” The red and blue mech gasped fearfully and asked the not so obvious question first. “Are you telling me I have contracted a virus?”

“No… I’m saying you’re sparked up you dumbaft!”

**-END-**


	4. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus has discovered something amazing within his frame, and had no idea how to feel about it. First things first, he must straighten out his affairs before he plans his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to comment and ask questions, I love to hear from my readers!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.
> 
> (This is chapter 3. First chapter was an introduction.)

**Shadows**

Chapter 3

“Where has that foolish young bot gone now?!” Ratchet stormed through his own clinic with his usual angry huff. Arcee took his frustration with a usual amount of grace and did her best to stay out of his way. Especially when he was on the march, stomping and grumbling from one side of the room to the next. “Foolish young mech! Just—! Just a foolish young mech!!”

“Oh Ratchet…” Arcee sighed. “He _is_ a young mech, but he is and _adult_ young mech. We can’t keep him here if he doesn’t want to stay.”

“He is two months carrying!” The medic slammed a cupboard door and tried to focus on a medial task. The distraction was barely working, but throwing a tantrum wasn’t going to fix anything. He knew this, but his feelings for Optimus were strong, and he worried easily. He was angry at the Prime for doing such a thing to him. Making him worry when he didn’t need to, and he really wouldn’t need to if said young mech would have just stayed put where Ratchet could keep an optic on him. Where he could keep his friend safe. “He’s just… So lost…”

“Not quite…” Arcee finally stood beside the volatile Autobot and slid her servo over his, patting it attentively over the workstation. “Optimus has his own living station, and he can leave to it when ever he pleases, and he is aware that he can come back to you at any time. But if you keep talking down to him like he’s a Sparkling you will drive him away.”

The pink feme leaned forward and kissed Ratchet below his cheek-plating, standing on the tips of her pedes as she did so. The ambulance stared onward, a look of surrender and tiredness glossing his old optics. Not that he didn’t appreciate the affection delivered by his mate, but he couldn’t shake his aggravation. He couldn’t help his fears. The same fears that Optimus should feel, but somehow was finding a way to neglect them.

“It’s not just him I’m worried about.” Ratchet placed his opposite servo over Arcee’s and squeezed in kind to her love for him. “I don’t think he has really embraced the reality of his condition. He knows he is carrying, but he just hasn’t come to terms with what comes of it.”

Arcee hung her arm around the saddened mech’s shoulders. Leaning her helm against his armor she sighed for his possible relief.

“That unborn sparkling is already getting a rough go of life.” He returned his lover’s embrace and sighed as well. His exhaust rolled down the side of Arcee’s neck-cables and encouraged the both of them to deepen their hold on each other. It helped ease the grouchy medic’s tension, but still he worried. That was his burden. He would never stop worrying. “Optimus cannot keep denying that this is happening to him, or that young one will be born without his Sire and his Bearer.”

“So when he returns, and he will, we must be sure he feels welcome and that he has not been sent astray.” Ever since Arcee was brought back to him, she had been Ratchet’s greatest comfort. He too worried for her constantly and praying that one day she would come back into his function. Ratchet was never expecting just how deep into his life she would finally dwell. Aside from his team and his work, Arcee was his whole world. Before long, the pink Bot felt a streak of coolant rolling down the back of her shoulder. Her spark broke but held her emotions to herself.

“He will come back,” she pulled him closer, tightening their embrace with all the love she could spare, “we will keep him safe.”

“Arcee…” Ratchet returned the gesture and gently squeezed the kind feme. “Your frame… It feels warm…”

“Yes…” Arcee whispered back while kissing the bulky mech’s collar. “My metal began to heat yesterday.”

“Shall we… Wait in our berth chamber for Optimus’s return?” The hinting tone in the medic’s voice enticing her for more affection. Not that he wanted to place Optimus out of his mind, but part of him felt as though he was neglecting his Bondmate. Or he was merely using it as an excuse so he could fill his needs, but he was never forward with his wants and desires. If he were to be more direct, he would feel too vain, but as a medic he also knew what the heat emanating from Arcee actually meant. Perhaps it was time for this old Bot to take opportunities when they presented themselves. War or no war, Ratchet didn’t have a lot of years left to make big decisions like this.

“Well… Maybe that is a good idea.” Arcee smiled. She knew what Ratchet wanted, and even though the situation surrounding the proposal wasn’t ideal, she was still excited to except it whole heartedly. “You should rest while you have the chance to.”

She wiped his tears away and with an encouraging smile, she gently pulled him towards the exit. Their love for each other offered them serenity; both surrendering to it without a fight.

* * *

The day was late by the time Optimus made it to the center of the capital. He hadn’t gained that much weight yet, but his torso was heavy enough to slow him down a little. What would normally be a ten minute drive became a fifteen minute walk and ten minute transit ride. Carrying mech’s were unable to transform, otherwise they could hurt their sparkling in the process. To prevent the Prime from accidently switching to his alt mode absentmindedly, Ratchet switched off the connection to his T-Cog. Regardless of distance, Optimus needed to make his way to the center of the citadel. He was there for one reason. To make his way to the high security prison cells and speak with Megatron, and hopefully for the last time.

The Prime needed to be quick and as discreet as possible because the last thing he needed was to run into Sentinel. That crazy blue mech had been obsessed with following the smaller Prime whenever he got the chance. To Optimus’s knowledge, his Prime counterpart didn’t know of his condition. If he could help it, he would maintain it that way, but there was no point in trying to keep it a secret now. Eight months later it wouldn’t be something he could keep to himself anyway. Not when he would be walking around the city with a little Sparkling in his arms.

“Halt!” A guard greeted the Prime’s silhouette, standing at attention outside a secluded entrance to the prison. “This is a restricted area! Present your credentials no or we will be forced to—!”

“Hush Backroad…!” A second guard whispered and nudged the first mech with the base of his firearm. “You’re speaking to a… Prime?”

“Good evening soldiers.” Optimus stepped into the lighter side of the back alley slowly, revealing the small swell of his torso for all to see. “I am here on a follow up questionnaire of one of the prisoners. May I pass?”

The guards glanced at each other between the door. The one addressed as Backroad gaped back at his superior in total awe, but his partner, though just as stunned, remained tranquil. Wide-eyed, but placid. “Interrogation hours will end in thirty minutes. You know the rules master Prime. If you are not out of the building when the hour is up, you will be locked inside until the next day.”

“I understand the terms of security for the prison.” The firetruck nodded while he placed his servo over his bent grill. He knew he would be stared at even questioned in mind’s eye of other Bot’s, but he still felt the need to defend himself from such gawking. “I doubt it will take me that long, and I am prepared to take the consequences if needed.”

“With all do respect sir, I’m not sure the Magnus would approve—.”

“Are you speaking on behalf of our elected Magnus? Or the one currently posing for him?” Backroad returned to his look of astonishment, but the Bot Optimus interrupted became seemingly defensive.

“ _Posing_ is a strong word, master Prime.”

“So is _insubordination_.” Optimus’s frame may have changed but his sternness was still resolute. “I have not removed myself from the roster of the Prime’s nor have I been dismissed, meaning I still outrank you both. I have been very understanding of your position and tried asking politely for your favor… But if you leave me no choice but to order you to stand aside I will, and honestly. I would rather not. So I will ask one more time, please stand aside and allow me access to the institution.”

The other grounder sneered through the vexation looming over his face. He was clearly one of the few soldiers that supported Sentinel and didn’t like his decision in politics to be put under scrutiny. However, Optimus was right. Unless he had orders form a higher official than a Prime, then he could not say no to the one in his current presence. Bowing his helm, the guard resigned his retaliation and stepped aside. “As you command, Optimus Prime.”

His partner followed suit but also opened the door. Everything that had just happened obviously made Backroad nervous as he typed in the opening sequence. As Optimus stepped past the guard, he took note of the shaking in his servo and gently patted his shoulder.

“You did well Backroad. Thank you.” He earned a smile from the sentry, a brief one, but it was still nice for the Prime to receive. When Optimus passed the corridor his attention was placed back onto the other soldier. “And thank you as well. Forgive me if I have caused you any grief.”

“You best hurry master Prime.” Said soldier huffed. “You now have less then thirty minutes now, and we will not wait around for you.”

“Understood.” The swollen framed mech bowed his helm to address his farewell before the door shuttered closed behind him. The guards didn’t say anything for a collective two minutes, and that was long enough for one of them to come to a decision. \

“Report to Sentinel, Backroad.” He glared at the door pensively.

* * *

_It was the middle of another cold Detroit winter. Optimus was in his berth chamber studying an old machine operating manual he found in an abandoned cabinet. Since it heavily snowed the night before, he made the decision that everyone should have the day to themselves. Optimus stayed inside incase Professor Sumdac called and asked for an assist around the tower or city. It was unlikely since the blizzard last night was so heavy the entire metropolis came to a halt. In the end, everyone was fortunate that not a single district lost power._

_Bulkhead decided he would attach a plow blade to his alt-mode and clear a few of the backstreets since the city trucks pay more attention to the main roads and highways. Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Sari stayed behind to play in the snow. Prowl was out doing something. Meditating, exercising, taking care of the Dinobots, no one really knew what until he returned to base. When he finally did show up to grace his presence to his lover, Optimus had a pretty decent idea about what happened to the ninja that day. The Prime did his best not to laugh at the penitent look on the motorcycle’s face, but it was difficult to resist._

_“So,” he snorted as he walked away to get a towel for the miffed two-wheeler, “Bumblebee and Sari?”_

_Prowl stood in place shivering and doing his best to show no signs of tolerance to the behavior bestowed to him. But with a frowned and quivering lip-plate he divulged his embarrassing confession. “I let them get close enough.”_

_It was than Optimus finally lost his scrap. He could not help himself when Prowl pouted so adorably, and the fact he was covered in snow made the urge to kiss him irresistible. But first the taller mech needed to brush off all the snow piled over Prowl’s helm and shoulders._

_“It’s not that funny.” The shorter mech announced between gentle pecks and his frame still aquiver from the cold._

_“It is from where I’m standing.” Optimus loomed over him with a warm smile and an even warmer frame. Gently he brushed the rest of the snow off of his lover with the towel and his servo. When he was sure he had gotten all of it, the larger mech encased his giant blue servos around Prowl’s helm. With his thumb he wiped away a stray drop of moisture rolling down the sides of the two-wheeler’s cheek-plating. The Prime gazed at the lovely sight below him with a presence of awe in his optics. Prowl was so gorgeous when he blushed, the semi wondered everyday how his lover never found a mate after all of these centuries. The flushed red haze below his optical visor shimmered brighter and if Optimus looked close enough, he could just roughly make out the shape of Prowl’s optics. They were wide but almond shaped and slanted upward. They clearly had a healthy glow, but he still could not tell what color they were._

_Regardless, it didn’t change the way Optimus felt when looking into his partner’s gaze. “You are beautiful.” He whispered before kissing Prowl passionately. The heat of the red and blue mech’s lip-plates made the freezing mech in his embrace moan. Eager for more warmth Prowl nipped Optimus’s dermas playfully in an attempt to pull himself closer._

_“I love you.” He whispered back, dropping his towel to the floor after his lover swept him off his pedes. Optimus spun a little before lying Prowl beneath him on his berth. The kisses escalated into lingering touches and sweet noises of pleasure. The Prime slid further down the slim cold frame and breathed heavily over Prowl’s neck-cables. His hot exhaust accumulated a small white cloud over the frosted metal and groaned approvingly from the way the motorcycle wriggled under him._

_“I love you too…” Optimus slid his servo down Prowl’s thigh. The metal was still cold, but slowly started to heat from both their growing arousal. “Be still now, and let me warm you up…”_

* * *

“Ah!” The carrying Prime emerged from his memories when he felt the base of his tanks suddenly shifted. It was an unfamiliar sensation, but Ratchet said he would start to feel movement towards the end of the second month, so he wasn’t worried. In fact, he was somewhat miffed that his memories were interrupted so abruptly. But then he smiled, realizing that this was the first time he felt the life inside of him begin to show signs it existed. Odd how the little sparkling revealed it’s presence while standing outside Megatron’s jail cell. Certainly, the warlord wasn’t responsible for the action since he was recharging at the moment. Maybe it was Optimus’s warming thoughts of his true beloved that inspired the developing ball of light. There wasn’t much else for it’s carrier to do but reminisce and wait for Megatron to rise. The Prime could have just woken the tyrant himself, but he felt the silver mech would need the rest with the news he had to deliver.

“Hello little one…” Optimus whispered and cradled the base of his torso tenderly. “You picked one Pit of a time to make your presence known…”

“And you picked one Pit of a mech to introduce him to.” The deep booming voice of Megatron attempted to reach for the Prime’s attention. He was ignored, but it didn’t stop the Decepticon from his dialogue as he tiredly approached the forcefield separating them. “What do I owe the pleasure to this… Unexpected visit?”

“Put on your stasis cuffs.” Optimus quickly switched to his blunt mode and delivered his orders as if it was a normal interrogation. “I have a few more questions for you, and I want answers now.”

“What makes you believe I will finally answer any of them?” The giant flier chuckled as he sauntered over to the cuffstation in the corner. Every cell had stations like this so guards didn’t need to fight with the incarcerated. That is, if they voluntarily used it. Megatron was a rather easy inmate to coerce into obeying requests, mostly for Optimus alone. He hissed through his dental-plates when the cuffs snapped over his wrists and automatically tightened over his metal, constricting over the thin mesh beneath it. It was a sensation he had grown accustomed to, but it still offered some irritation.

“Is that why you have appeared to me in this state?” The former warlord questioned while returning to the forcefield, his sinister grin glowing in an air of pride. “Did you believe that your condition would shock me into confessing and divulging intel?”

“Enough blather here.” Optimus pulled out his handheld weapon before lowering the shield. “To the interrogation room. Now.” He pointed with his gun, but his intimidation was wearing thin. Optimus was growing tired, and he already knew he would be spending the night in the prison. He needed to make this quick, before the carrying mech passed out from exhaustion.

“Are you feeling well, little Prime?” Megatron slowed his stride so the Bot behind him could catch up but was rewarded for his chivalry with a gun shoved in his back.

“Keep moving!” The firetruck’s bark was definitely worse than his bite at this point, but he didn’t have a lot of options. The interrogation room is where they would have the most privacy and there was a lot that needed to be said in a short amount of time. The Prime sighed his repose when they finally reached the solitary doors. Moments later the two Cybertronians were standing inside. Megatron began to loiter towards the center of the room, his mind questioning Optimus’s possible motives when he noticed the folded mesh futon on the table.

“Don’t get any ideas. That is for me and me alone.”

“But even after you return me to my cell, you still won’t be quite alone.” The silver mech inched closer, a taunt smirk escalating his pride from guessing what the glowing Bot had to discuss with him. He was legitimately surprised when his still bound servos reached for Optimus’s grill and he wasn’t rebuffed. His large digits gently slid over the curve of the grill before spreading outward to cup his large hands over the black plating. Optimus was patient and put a little stock in trusting the giant. Not in the idea that he wouldn’t hurt him, since they never really established themselves as lovers, but the Prime had faith that the tyrant wouldn’t try to hurt what he believed was his.

“Hmm…” Megatron hummed softly as he felt a light trill beneath his palms. “So this is why you haven’t come back to _interrogate_ me for the past couple of months. I thought perhaps you were still ill stricken.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about what happened that night.” Optimus closed his optics and bowed his helm. His frame quivered when Megatron’s servos kneaded over his stomach, as if he were trying to be supportive. It was the kind of support the Prime really didn’t need but allowed it none the less. “I haven’t heard from anyone about what really happened after I passed out. I was never reprimanded for unbinding you and I do remember that I never put you back in your stasis cuffs.”

“Good thing you didn’t, or I would not have been able to catch you when you fainted.” The silver mech leaned in further as if he were trying to kiss the carrying mech. Not in the mood for Megatron’s quips, Optimus pushed him away. Though he did so in a mild manner. The warlord just continued to smile, but he also took the hint and backed away to continue his explanation. “Everything was already set in order, so when I caught you, I quickly tipped over your chair and gently set you beside it. I did my best to make it look like you just fell over after bracing yourself against the furniture. I replaced my restraints and when my hands were magnetized to the table, I began to bang my pedes against it’s legs. I did my best to make as much noise as possible; save for screaming. No one would have taken the banging seriously if I tried screaming in an interrogation room.”

“No body questioned how your legs were unrestrained?” Optimus asked.

“No, I explained it as a malfunction with the magnetic mechanism and I bashed the side of the table so forcibly there was no way for them to disprove it. Your current Magnus, however, theorized that I had broken free of my leg restraints and kicked you out of your seat. You were swept away to your medic, and I was denied three days rations as punishment.”

“I see…” The smaller mech relented in a disappointed tone. “I am sorry you were reprimanded for something you didn’t do.”

“Like I wouldn’t have been punished anyway.” The flyer scoffed but took the apology with a grain of salt. “But tell me little Prime… What is the real reason you are here?”

Optimus bit his bottom derma and glanced into Megatron’s optics. “Is it not obvious why I’m here? Must I really spell it out for you?”

“Yes.” The prisoner almost boasted. His prideful nature taking over his resolve, but he maintained his sneering. “I want to hear it in your words… Your voice…”

“That is so deranged even for you.” The Prime rolled his optics. A long pause followed the gesture and Megatron just thought he was taking his time. Thinking of the right words to say before confessing the knowledge he already knew. But for Optimus it was knowledge based on a possibility, not fact.

“Very well… There is a high chance… You are the Sire of my Sparkling.” The shorter mech nearly laughed at the sudden shift in Megatron’s mood and as his sharp grin faltered, Optimus’s grew stronger.

“A chance…?” Megatron whispered his confusion, a hint of disappointment in his vocals. “You have another mate?”

“Don’t get confused.” Optimus sighed, but was not disappointed by the results of this conversation. “You and I were never mates or lovers in any way, shape, or form. And yes, I had a mate before we started interfacing.”

“Had?” The warlord’s interest peeked, and he furled his brow curiously. “The two of you are no longer seeing each other?”

“You… You could say that.” The grounder grimaced and quickly turned his helm away. “It is difficult to see someone you love when they are no longer a part of the physical world.”

There was no reason for Optimus to affirm this to the tyrant. He owed the other mech no explanation, but there was no reason why he couldn’t tell him the truth either. What was he going to do with this information anyway? Megatron was going to be kept in this fortress for the rest of his function, so he had no one to tell.

“So why even bother coming down here in the first place?” The silver flyer pondered this information, even silently appreciating the honesty. “You didn’t even need to reveal you were carrying to me at all.”

“The grape vine is just as flush on Cybertron as it is on Earth.” Luckily, the phrase wasn’t unfamiliar to Megatron, so Optimus didn’t have to waist time explaining it. “You would hear the rumors of my condition sooner or later… And you’re right. If I decided I didn’t want to tell you about the Sparkling, I could’ve just kept this to myself and never come to see you again.”

Optimus stopped speaking when he felt something swirl with in his tanks. He was still not used to the feeling of life inside of him, and it surprised him. It warmed his thoughts and he caressed his torso in compassion. He felt something else as the Sparkling made his or her presence known. It was a remarkably familiar feeling that the firetruck hadn’t felt since his time on Earth, but it was instantaneous and strong. Optimus was in love with his little light, and he would be sure his child would be born of love.

“I came here to be honest. If you were to hear that you might have Sired a Sparkling, I think I would have preferred you heard of it from me. But whether this young one is physically yours or not, it doesn’t matter. Because either way, he or she is mine. Entirely mine.”

Megatron was speechless. His vocalizer was seemingly paralyzed, and his frame was as stoic as a statue. Had Optimus shocked the dictatorial mech into silence? He really couldn’t tell from the look etched over Megatron’s faceplate, but perhaps that was to be expected. The rounded grounder didn’t expect any fanfare or even a display of anger, so with everything out in the open it was time to put an end to this visit. “I don’t believe I really owe you anything, but I have used you for very selfish reasons. I would never be able to look my little one in the optics it I didn’t at least speak to you before I retire. When this Sparkling is born… I will be resigning from my duties as Prime, so I may care for it.”

“May I… Ask something of you?” It seemed Megatron had found his bearings and stepped forward for the grounder’s attention once more.

“If you must.” Optimus sighed, giving into the prisoner’s patients. Moments later the smaller mech felt Megatron’s large digits curl under his chin. A thumb circled under the Prime’s thick lip-plate and encouraged a blush to grow under his bright blue eyes. The two mech’s were so close to each other that Optimus could feel the tall flyer’s exhaust ghost over his face.

“As you said so yourself… Little Prime.” Megatron whispered seductively. “You basically used me. I am a prisoner and you took advantage of my restraints. Every interfacing session was placed entirely in your terms, not that I’m complaining. But there is one thing we never did that I have wanted to do. I was never given the opening to try and I really wanted to.” He lowered himself closer, and he could have sworn he heard Optimus moan in response. His smile returned to him and eagerly, Megatron indulged his favor. “Might I at least steal a kiss from you? If only, just the one?”

“Uh… Very well.” Optimus sneered slightly. “Only if you stop talking like you’re trying to serenade me—. Mmph!”

Yes was the only thing Megatron needed to hear. He impatiently enveloped his dermas over the firetruck’s and kissed him in passion. It was so full of luster that Optimus needed to brace his servos over Megatron’s shoulders, otherwise he would have fallen over. It was a surprising kiss and it even escalated to a brief glossa fight. The warlord gently pushed back on the grounder’s frame, until his back was up against the door.

Optimus was pinned, but he didn’t feel trapped, and as the kiss continued, Megatron’s servos slid between their frames. It was an awkward move at first, until the bounded hands found themselves cupping over the curved plating once again. The longer the kiss lasted, the further the cuffed appendages slid, and the grounder allowed it to happen. In fact, Optimus was even enjoying the attention. It wasn’t unpleasant, and he even felt a little aroused, but… Something appeared to be off. Something wasn’t right, but while Megatron’s servos tried to slide lower it suddenly dawned on Optimus that he wasn’t missing anything. He was again feeling something familiar in the base of his spark chamber. He was feeling desire… An emotional attraction! For another mech? His mortal enemy? No, that thought was too frightening, and the Prime was not going to stand for that.

“That is enough!” Optimus shoved Megatron away and defensively wrapped his arm over his stomach. His free arm was brought up to his oral cavity and wiped his lips and chin clean of small amounts of dribble. The silver flyer merely chortled and appallingly licked his dermas clean. “Tch! I let this drag on long enough! Time to return to your cell!”

“What?” Megatron smiled cheekily while he watched his little Prime maneuver over the door panel to open it. “No cuddle?”

“You’ll be lucky if I bring you back to your cell in one piece after pulling such a stunt!” Irritated, Optimus opened the door with his optics shut tensely. “I said you could kiss me! Not try to swallow my back dental plates!”

“If you like Optimus, I can assign another sentry to escort the prisoner back to his cell for you.” A voice alerted the angry Bot’s attention to the hallway. The sight of vibrant blue metal stunned Optimus so abruptly it knocked the air out of his intakes. “While that is being taken care of… You’ll have plenty of time to follow me to my office.”

**-END-**


	5. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus has been caught, and there is now denying his charge. Can his memories of Prowl comfort him as he tries to escape Sentinel's clutches?
> 
> (Realized I made a continuity error, so if anyone is re-reading this, yes I did make a few changes... I feel silly for not noticing it sooner XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: If you are not into yaoi, slash, or mech preg, please do not read then try giving me a hard time in the comments and reviews. You were warned on the opening tab, and you are being warned just now. So, if I’m not your cup of tea that’s perfectly alright, but please don’t be shitty about it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

SHADOWS

Chapter 4

_Optimus had been sleeping for hours before he noticed he was alone in his berth. The spot over his arm where Prowl had settled in was now empty and had chilled._

_“Prowl?” The Prime sat up on his side and spotted a shadowy figure standing in front of his window. The two-wheeler’s new head gear startled Optimus at first since he was not used to it yet. But he rubbed his optics and chuckled at himself for being so jumpy. “Is everything okay?”_

_No answer. Prowl was almost transfixed on the snow falling outside the window. The multiple shadows of the snow showered around him like flower petals and gracefully shrouded his slim form. His gorgeous dark paintjob was also highlighted in full moonlight and his silhouette made Optimus shiver with light lust. However, as the Prime tiptoed closer to Prowl, the two-wheeler just stayed in stationary. He questioned whether he should try and touch his berth mate but worried he might startle him. The thought was dismissed right away when those lovely shoulders shivered in the cold. Quickly but quietly, Optimus grabbed the sheet off their berth and draped it over Prowl’s shoulders._

_“Uh!” The motorcycle jumped, but relaxed when he realized it was only his lover. He smiled in content as warm, large servos cradled his arms over the sheet. Whatever he was so transfixed on was now brushed off to the side so he could enjoy the welcomed embrace._

_“Are you alright my love?” Optimus kissed Prowl’s cheek, his dermas warming the air chilled cheek plating. “You almost looked like you were in a trance. Is something on your mind?”_

_“Well,” Prowl sighed, but didn’t avoid the question, “honestly yes. But it’s not really something to be worried about. I was just… Thinking of my… Of our future.”_

_“Are you having doubts?” The question seemed to frighten the smaller mech, and he spun on his heels to face his taller lover._

_“No!” He insisted, worried that he might have offended his mate. “No by all means Optimus! I was just… Wondering about the next step!”_

_Optimus had proposed to Prowl only days ago about becoming Bondmates and the ninja couldn’t have been more excited. In fact, before the two bot’s fell into recharge, they began to discuss plans for a ceremony. Prowl liked the idea of doing something like the human rituals that Sari had described to him. Standing before friends and family, exchanging vows they have written themselves, then a celebratory party after (even if Prowl wasn’t the most party driven mech). It was very similar to the rituals performed back on Cybertron. Optimus expressed his expectance to this idea mostly so he could make his mate happy. That and he was more looking forward to the ceremony after everyone left… And the two of them were left alone. But quirking his optic ridges, Optimus curiously wandered what Prowl last said._

_“What do you mean by the next step?”_

_“Sparklings of course.” Prowl chuckled in his throat as he witnessed the bright pinkish blush illuminate the fire trucks faceplate. His long arms snaked around Optimus’s frame, encircling the sheet around the red chassis. The shorter mech’s optical visor glistened over his cheeky smile, and he hummed through his explanation. “Before I started my training with my master, I had always had dreams of starting a family. It is one of the main reasons I never wanted to join the conflict and continuously avoided the draft. But fate had other plans for me in the end. I tried dodging the draft, ended up at the ninja-academy, trained with master Yoketron, and before he died…”_

_There were a lot of things Prowl shared with Optimus that he had never shared with anyone else, but not everything was shared in full detail. He loved his mate, there was no doubt of that in his spark, but his confidence in his lover’s affection towards him was lacking. Picking up on his beloved’s sorrow, the Prime cupped the back of Prowl’s helmet. The two-wheeler kissed Optimus’s chest before nuzzling against his windshields. His new helmet made it a little awkward at first, but they both settled into a satisfying hug._

_“There was something he told me that I have never forgotten. He said, ‘You must not sacrifice a piece of the future to bring back the past.’ It just got me thinking about a piece of the future I want to see… But I doubt it will ever happen.”_

_“How so?” This was confusing and Optimus curled his digits over the sheet in curiosity._

_“I am a sire… I cannot conceive Optimus.” Prowl answered without restraint, as if he still knew something that the Prime just couldn’t pick up on. “We can’t have one of our own.”_

_“Says who?”_

_He wasn’t shocked, but Prowl reacted in suit of his own befuddlement. “Well… You’re… You are a sire to. Aren’t you?”_

_“What gave you that impression?” Optimus chuckled and kissed the top of his adorable lover’s forehelm. “You could have just asked me or Ratchet. He has my medical records after all.”_

_“You’re a… Bearer?” The ninja sounded more excited than he wanted to let on, but before he could reach up and kiss Optimus back, a new thought brought up something else to ponder over. “I guess that brings up another issue… I… I have never been the spike mech.”_

_It was Prowl’s turn to blush, which for the Prime has always been a welcomed sight. So beautiful, he would say to himself, all of his resistance draining by the minute. The firetruck bowed his head so he could kiss Prowl in earnest desire, but he was stopped by one last question._

_“Have you ever been… You know… The valve mech?”_

_“Oh…” Optimus pulled back; a little embarrassed by the question. “Um… Yes. Once. It was years ago with a mech I thought I could trust… Turned out I was wrong.”_

_“I’m sorry.” Prowl’s arms tightened around Optimus’s metal. The Prime’s engines rumbled from the generous distraction and he finally closed the gap between the both of them. The motorcycle parted his dermas without resistance, and he selfishly devoured the glossa swirling in his oral cavity. Their frames quickly heated as they grinded against each other. Both bots didn’t even notice they were heading back to the berth until the back of Optimus’s legs hit the edge of the mesh cushioning. He landed on his back and Prowl unintentionally slid between his legs. He was about to correct his position, but his lover stopped him._

_“Wait.” Optimus whispered and stroked the back of his mate and slipped his servo lower. “Would you… Like to try?”_

_“T-Try what?” Prowl gasped. The servo trailing down his back suddenly flipped and cupped over his modesty cover. Making him a little nervous from the question._

_“Do you want to try reversing roles?” The red and blue mech licked his top derma hungerly. He was really enjoying the thought of being Prowl’s first to spike. “I would like to know how it feels… To make love with my valve with a mech I trust… With the mech I love.”_

_“I… Yes. No! Or, I mean…” The ninja-bot became a rambling mess. He was anxious, excited, happy all at once and it made his faceplate twist in a nervous knot. “Like I said Optimus, I have never been the spike mech before… I… Worry that I won’t be able to… Satisfy you my first time trying.”_

_“We’re both mech’s Prowl, so we both know what makes us feel special…” Optimus opened his valve paneling to show his seriousness. They were both surprised by the amount of lubricants that began to leak onto the berth. “I love you… I love you so much… And I would be honored to carry your sparklings…”_

_“Optimus…” Prowl shivered and blissfully whispered his mate’s name like a mantra. “Oh Optimus… Optimus…”_

“Optimus Prime? Are you even listening to me?” Sentinel’s voice cut through the carrying mech’s memories like a serrated knife. He really just wanted to block out everything that was happening, but it was obvious the blue Prime wasn’t going to allow that to happen. “You are in deep this time. You were caught red handed consorting with the enemy.”

“I wasn’t consorting to anything Sentinel.” Optimus huffed in his chair, sitting opposite of his Prime counterpart. Sentinel loomed over his desk to glare down at the rounded mech, his expression attempting to intimidate and scorn. But Optimus wasn’t going to budge, and he knew the whole song and dance by now. Eventually, if the red and blue mech remained placid and calm, then the posing Magnus would eventually where himself out.

“Not consorting, huh?” Sentinel was getting irritated. A sure sign that he was winding down. “Then why did you allow him to kiss you? This action just screams _sleeping with the enemy_.”

“More than the amount of mech’s you slept with so far.”

Clearly the joke was taken with exception and the snowplow slammed his hands against his desk. Optimus didn’t flinch because he refused to give Sentinel the satisfaction. It was much more satisfying on Optimus’s point of view anyway. He had learned a long time ago to stop covering for the foolish blue mech, and he was no longer going to take his abuse either. Whatever kind of friendship they had was long gone some time ago, so there was no point in trying to be nice to each other at all.

“You’re not going to just walk away from this Optimus…” Sentinel growled. His fists shook angerly against his desk, making it tremble. “I have witnesses hearing you openly admit you had kissed Megatron. And even if they didn’t come forward it wouldn’t matter. _I_ heard you admit it… And you know the punishment for treason.”

“Treason? I kissed the mech for Primus sake. I didn’t fall into his arms and confess my undying love to him.”

Sentinel straightened himself and walked around the furniture, holding his arms behind his back pompously. He had something else to add that reflected his vast smugness on his face. He walked past the grand glass casing that would be used to store Ultra Magnus’s hammer. The snowplow paused in front of it and slid a digit over it in a sickening seductive manner. The gesture compelled Optimus to roll his optics at such audacity, as if Sentinel had some inkling of his possession of the hammer soon. It was never going to happen; not while Optimus was still around to keep it safe.

“Treason? Not treason? That will be up to a jury of your peers to decide. And although you and your team are currently popular among the public eye, your… _Condition_ will be put under inquiry.”

“Don’t you dare threaten my sparkling.” Clearly Sentinel struck a nerve, and Optimus stood up at the side of his chair with a stern conviction. “I swear, if you try anything to put my unborn in harm’s way I will—!”

“Do nothing, because if you try it will make you look even worse, and there will be no stopping the media onslaught.” The larger mech chortled while sauntering away from the case and stared outside his glass walled window. He was practically on the other side of the room now, and he left his door exposed for Optimus. If he could just get to the door, then he could run out of the building and transform on the street. It is highly unrecommended that carrying mech’s transform at all, but his term was still early, and it might be the only option for the firetruck to escape. It would be a fool proof plan, if the Bearer hadn't remembered Ratchet had disconnected the signal to his T-cog. With that thought dampening his plans he would have to come up with something else quickly because he knew where Sentinel was going with this, and Optimus was not going to wait around for it to happen. He would go into hiding if he had to, or even off planet. Anything for the sake of his youngling.

“If found guilty of even wrongful treatment of a prisoner, and if the council sees fit to turn it around that way, you will be condemned to a life sentence. You will spend the rest of your life in prison and if your lucky… You can be placed in the same cell as your beloved Decepticon.”

“Keep your fantasies to yourself Sentinel.” Optimus snarled, but was careful how he displaced his voice. The further he crept towards the door the easier it would be for Sentinel to tell he was trying to leave. But by the time the back of his ped reached the door the carrying mech realized that it was locked. He didn’t even need to try and enter any codes to open it, and he felt very foolish for not realizing that this was the aft-chinned bot’s plan all along. All exits sealed, and all speeches reserved for threats and intimidation.

“Fantasies? Oh-no Optimus. What I have planned for you… Is all too real.” Sentinel was only four steps away from Optimus at this point. He had been walking towards the smaller Prime the minute he noticed he was trapped. Optimus growled when the smug bot shrouded him with large blue arms encasing the sides of his shoulders. Sentinel’s large helm smirked over him deviously and turning his helm to the side was all the shorter mech could do to keep himself from purging.

“Your sparkling will be taken away from you Optimus.” Sentinel’s grin grew wider when he noticed Optimus flinch from the last statement. He had his attention, and the taller Prime was going to seize the moment. “Life sentence, death sentence, either way it won’t matter. You will never even see him or her being born. You will most likely be induced early and put under anesthesia for a cesarean. You will never see its face, hold its frame, you won’t even get to hear its first cries as its being taken away… Never to know its origins—.”

“You made your point!” Optimus cringed closer to the door frame and shivered uncontrollably. He grabbed his grill plating when he felt something trill beneath it and did his best to sooth the panic his unborn was picking up on. It wasn’t working and the stirring in his tanks made his knee-joints weak. He had no choice but to grasp Sentinel’s arm to keep himself from falling. “What…? What do you really want from me…? What do I need to do for you…?”

“Simple,” Sentinel tucked his digits under the quaking mech’s chin and guided his helm to optic level, “you can legally become my Conjunx. Then I could properly protect you from any prying optics…”

“You mean I’ll be hidden behind your political status!” At this point Optimus wanted to purge. Anything would be better tasting than the foul texture of Sentinel’s proposal lingering on his glossa. “You do hear yourself, right? Your bribing me to become your mate!”

“Conjunx my dear Optimus. There is a slight difference after all.” The blue bot moved closer, still smirking as he delivered a very awkward kiss to Optimus’s lip-plates. It was a quick peck, but nearly encouraged tears. “It wouldn’t be so bad. We were once very close… And I was your first after all.”

“You hurt me!” The frightened mech snapped, and nearly slipped on his pedes. The memory of that night sickeningly gripping his sparkchamber. “I told you to stop… I begged you to stop! And you didn’t!”

“You were just fine with making love with me in the beginning.” Sentinel argued. “You consented. You can’t just change your mind right in the middle—.”

“Yes you can, and I did!” Optimus had enough. He shoved the horrid mech away from him in pure desperation. “Did you ever wonder why I never returned to your academy housing after that?! I was so scared and pleaded with you as a friend, but you still forced yourself inside of me—! Oomph!”

A servo made its mark across Optimus’s helm. He finally slid to the floor and landed hard on his pelvic plating. The shock of hitting the floor like that knocked the air out of his vents and he began to wheeze. Sentinel was less than sympathetic, and he strode away to his energon cabinet. Not a single hint of remorse glinting through is optics.

“Anyway, let’s not dwell on the past.” He poured himself a cube of high grade, still ignoring Optimus’s gasps for cool air. “Like I said before, I can protect you. In exchange, I need you to at least cling to my arm and make me look good. As you know, since your return from Earth, my popularity in the polls have plummeted. Just imagine the publicity if I, the standing Magnus became conjoined with the Hero of the Cybertronian century? My election to be permanently seated as the Magnus would practically be guaranteed. Plus, no one would question who the sire of your bastard offspring is.”

He took a quick victorious swig before turning his helm back to Optimus. He gazed at the carrying mech in a satisfying manor, convinced that he had already won without a verbal yes to confirm his verdict.

“There’s no way around it Optimus… It’s either me and the chance to raise your sparkling, or the stockades where you will never even know its name? Your choice.”

“R-Ratchet…” The weakened Prime whispered, still heaving heavily and hungry for air. “I… N-Need to see Ratchet… Something is wrong… Please Sentinel…”

The taller Prime returned to Optimus and crouched down in front of him. Those disgusting digits enclosed around the firetruck’s chin and forced his helm upward. Sentinel glared intently, his intimidation still burning into the carrying mech’s fluid filled optics. “Your answer first… Yes? Or no?”

A lengthy pause ensued, but when pain laced up his spinal struts, Optimus didn’t have time to properly contemplate. “Yes! For the love of all that is holy in this universe yes! Now please! Take me to a medic! Because if I lose my sparkling, I swear I will—!”

“Yes, yes, yes… I’ll take you to the infirmary and call Ratchet for you.” Perhaps the only decent thing Sentinel did all night, he set aside his cube and carefully lifted his Conjunx-to-be over his shoulder. When he finally opened the door, he cradled Optimus bridal in his arms and flexed his armor as he marched down the halls. “You made the right decision my friend. You and I will be the greatest headwind that ever happened to this planet.”

Optimus couldn’t hear him any longer. He had passed out from his frame overheating, and from a decent loss of cycled energon unknowingly leaving a long trail behind the Primes.

**-END-**


	6. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick summary! Running late! Will fix tomorrow! Sentinel has great news to share with the citizens of Cybertron, which only leads to the dread of Optimus and his closes friends. But does team Prime have a plan to save their beloved leader?
> 
> (Warning: There are depictions of violence in this. Anyone reading who is uncomfortable with domestic violence, feel free to skip.)
> 
> No shout outs here, but thank you all for sticking with me and reading my stories. Remember, don’t be shy and feel free to leave comments and ask questions, I love to hear from my readers and fellow fan-writers XD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

**SHADOWS**

Chapter 5

It was a wonderful day on Cybertron to have a celebratory announcement. The sky was clear, and the world was bright. Thousands of Bots gathered in the square courtyard below the capitals consul hall. The tall building glowed in the sun, its shimmering light elevating the spirits of a crowd already excited to hear the news that their temporary leader had to share with them. The currant state of the planet was stable and for first time in eons, which made the public feel like they could take a sigh of relief. Now that Megatron and the collection of his closest and most loyal of soldiers were behind bars, it had shrouded the collective civilians in a pretense of hope. But it was an illusion everyone excepted and even indulged on the thought of this unpleasant Decepticon conflict finally coming to an end.

The voices echoed through the square in hushed tones as collective groups of Cybertronians gathered to chat amongst each other. Younglings occupied themselves as their elders conversed by playing tag around the large solution fountain. Laughter followed the clicking of their peds as they dared each other to move closer to the fountain. Some were scolded by their creators; others were braver and actually dipped their servos and pedes into the cold pool basin. All around it was a pleasant afternoon, and everyone was taking advantage of the newly made holiday.

The large public square was surrounded by large business and housing structures, but down the center of the arch shaped courtyard stood the capital building. Perhaps the most imposing of them all complete with a large high hanging balcony. For the longest time the balcony ledge stood empty, leaving the world below it confused and waiting for their temporary leader to emerge. Just blindly waiting for him to address them with the good news he announced the night before. A few bots whispered amongst themselves, wondering what the news could be and what might be taking Sentinel Prime so long to speak to them. Moments later the blue Prime emerged from his elaborate double wide doors and stepped onto the landing with his arm outstretched in confidence. A wave of cheers and whistles howled through the square, everyone excited to finally hear what was to be held in their futures. When the atmosphere was calm and quiet, Sentinel began his speech.

“No Bot has more pride in his spark as I do this very day!” His voice boomed triumphantly over the crowd. The hollow tone in his voice earning a brief cheer from his followers. It was barely a roar, but it told the Prime that he had the public’s attention. Even the attention of those who have seen the blue bot’s true colors. Those who stood there to stare at Sentinel with worried optics and scowling dermas.

Team Prime watched helplessly in the center of the square. Ratchet told the rest of the team what was about to transpire, but there was a small feeling of collective doubt. Of course, Ratchet would never lie to his teammates, so it was more of a hopeful quip. Bumblebee didn’t want to believe what he just heard was right. The medic must have been mistaken, and this was just a rumor started by bored Sentinel followers.

Ratchet took note of the smaller mech’s distress and softly patted his wheel wells. The veteran knew that Sentinel’s _announcement_ was going to be hard to swallow, but the sooner it was all out in the open, the sooner the small team could create a plan to fix it.

The crowd cheered louder as their planetary leader gestured over the stoop with his large servo still outstretched. A Cheshire smirk crawled across his face as he heard his name chanted over the city like a mantra.

“I know for a fact that our leader, Ultra Magnus, would be overjoyed to see just how much our planet has flourished! We have all come together in our darkest hour and emerged the victors of our greatest conflict! Our greatest triumph since the great war!”

Bulkhead was standing right behind Bumblebee and he sneered at the smug grin on such a large aft shaped helm. The audacity of this Bot! Speaking so casually about the true Magnus while he was still fighting for his function. Sentinel Prime was nothing more than a usurper to the head of the Cybertronian Consul. Angerly, the former farmer ground his dental plates, surmising that it might stifle the growling of his engine block. It did not go unnoticed and Bulkhead nearly forgot Sari was still seated on his shoulder. Not until the tiny techno-organic lightly touched his cheek-plating. Her eyes pleaded to her friend; silently asking him to take a deep breath. The green wrecking-ball did just that and drew in as much air his intakes could handle, then slowly exhaled. He was calm now, but like his companion’s, far from relaxed.

“Today marks a very special day in our history!” Sentinel continued after hushing the crowd again. “Today we celebrate the heroics of a very special mech… A mech whom he and his team stopped the Decepticons plans to invade and conquer our home! Thus capturing the Decepticon leader himself! Megatron!”

An imposingly large holoscreen flashed in front of the public. With it appeared an image of the former warlord broken and beaten beautifully for his mug shot. The atmosphere quickly flipped as citizens started booing and hissing at the image. Some went as far as to throw empty Energon glasses or small random objects even knowing the miniscule projectiles would just fall through the hologram.

Ratchet shook his helm and scoffed at such behavior. Not that he had any sympathy for Megatron, far from it in fact. But propaganda, even in its lowest form, earned disapproval from the veteran medic.

“My good citizens of Cybertron! Return yourselves to jubilation! It is time to properly honor the mech responsible for this monsters capture! Femes and gentle bots, I am _proud_ to present to you the champion of the Autobot cause! Optimus Prime!”

Standing to one side he allowed the full square of bots to glance at the Prime standing behind him the entire time. It wasn’t a grand entrance, but it did encourage the return of celebratory cheers. Once Optimus stepped into full view the monitor switched to his current image. A few gasps could be heard through the cluster of clapping. Many of the patrons close to the front of the crowd were part of the higher class of Cybertron. Like many others they were just as blown away by what appeared to be an upright scandal before their optics.

“Look at that rounded plating…” One fancy feme whispered to another. “So big… He must be four to six months along.”

“For his sake I hope he at least has a Conjunx in mind.” The other aristocrat replied haughtily. “Prime or not, I will not support a Bearer that has trouble keeping their leg struts closed.”

“Them’s fightin’ words…!” Sari growled when she adjusted her audios and picked up the frequency of the two snobby duo’s conversation. She was about to fly off and give the fancy feme’s a real piece of her mind, but ultimately was stopped by Bulkhead. He didn’t hear what was said, and had no idea why Sari was so angry, but the look in her eyes told the giant he had better pincher wings. However, Bulkhead soon needed to deal with his own feelings of anger as he witnessed Sentinel reach around Optimus’s shoulders. How dare he be so bold as to paw his leader like that? Especially since Optimus was clearly uncomfortable with being so close to the taller Prime.

Bumblebee was just as emotional, but only when he noticed the cane. Everyone’s attention went straight to the shorter Prime’s torso with little to no acknowledgment to how he limped out on to the balcony. Not one soul noticing the firetruck struggling to keep himself up right with a servo white knuckled over his crutch. It was enough to push the yellow bot into a subtle weeping, because he did take notice… And felt like he was the only one that cared enough to take notice.

“I have more news that I’m certain will gain all of your support and approval!” Sentinel smiled whilst pulling an absent minded Optimus closer to his form. “I have recently proposed to our hero, and he has agreed to be my Conjunx!”

“No…!” Bumblebee cried shamelessly into his servos. It’s not as if he didn’t already know. Ratchet did try to tell him, but he refused to believe it. He didn’t _want_ to believe it, but reality was anything but merciful. Fortunately, Ratchet was there to pull the poor kid against his metal. He carefully cradled Bumblebee’s helm in the crook of his arm, taking care not to smother the young model, but added enough pressure to cover his audios. Ratchet wanted to stifle the sounds of applause and adulation to this farce of a political union. All of the smiles and joyful laughing made even the stoic old bot shutter as he felt a fraction of pity for every gullible bot there. Not a single individual suspected that this was all just a sick stunt, and all at Optimus’s and his future youngling’s expense.

The look on the carrying mech’s faceplate was barely resting in a somber overtone. He was not pleased with the fanfare either, but he needed to play his part none the less.

“Smile darling.” Sentinel whispered through a very gritted smile of his own. “The public eye is upon us… I can’t have my image ruined by the press delivering sad looking photos of my bride to be.”

“Don’t call me your bride.” Optimus spoke softly. He took it upon himself to lift a half smile and lazily wave to the public below, if for nothing more than to appease his posing mate. “This is all a sham, so stop talking like your dreams have finally come to true. Uhn!”

The large arm around the back of his shoulders suddenly tightened, constricting so harshly his newly repaired windshield nearly cracked. As the smaller Prime winced his smile somehow became more convincing. The pain wasn’t anything noticeable or alarming, but Sentinel had gotten his point across and put the Bearer back in his place.

“The ceremony will be held at the end of our second season cycle! The day after Megatron’s execution!”

“What?” Optimus gasped at the news, where everyone else applauded. It wasn’t all too shocking to learn that Megatron would eventually be put to death, but he imagined he would be kept alive a little longer for more information extraction. The firetruck shook his helm in disgust, but he patted his abdominal plating to play his emotions off on Carrier’s strain. “This is grotesque, even for you.”

“Why do you sound so disappointed?” Sentinel tucked his opposite servo under Optimus’s chin. He tilted the shorter mech’s helm up to meet his gaze. The blue bot ate up the look of pure torment in Optimus’s optics. His distain only fueling Sentinel’s sadism and the corruption in his spark. “Are you distraught that you will never see your lover again?”

He dipped his helm lower in an attempt to kiss his pretty little Prime, but Optimus caught onto his gesture quick. He pretended to act shy and gently pushed his fingers against Sentinel’s lip-plates. “Uh-uh… You know I don’t like to kiss in public dear.”

“So sweet…” The snowplow silently growled but didn’t deviate from his appearance to his supporters. “We must now adjourn! Thank you all for gathering here today to commemorate the announcement of our engagement! Stay a while longer, because the custodial staff of the consul hall have volunteered to help pass out glasses of high grade to celebrate! There will also be a station set up by the central fountain giving out sweet mineral treats for our younger generation! Rejoice! For a new age of Cybertron is soon upon us! Till all are one!”

Barely minutes later the two Primes were gone, leaving the very excited populace to indulge on fancy drinks and younglings to run off the walls with free sweets. Team Prime huddled close to each other, being the only Bots in the crowd showing emotions of remorse. It became obvious to all four of the team member’s that they would need to retreat soon since they were still so close to the fountain. A gaggle of Sparklings rushed over to a kart that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. As the court square became immersed in heavy squeals of young delight and the rapid tapping of tiny pedes, Ratchet tried to direct his friends out of the rushing crowd.

“Why is your friend sad?” A soft voice caught the old medic’s attention and glanced down to see a little feme below him. She hardly came up to his knee-joints and she stared at him wide-eyed with a soft toy clutched in her arms. Her blue armor was flashy but slightly worn, indicating to the veteran that she was part of the middle class, but clearly, she was not feeding well. Her optics were tired and ragged, and the cabling along her collar was thin. She was healthy despite her obvious dilemma, so clearly her Creator’s were doing their best to care for her. Bumblebee noticed her too as his helm peered out from under Ratchet’s servo. He sniffled and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

“I heard something bad happened to one of my friends.” He knelt in front of her and smiled feebly. “I’m just sad for him.”

The strange little feme blinked a moment, then lifted her tiny hand up to kindly pat the sad grown ups cheek. “If he has a friend that worries like you, I’m sure he’ll be okay. Good things are to come, so try to be strong.”

Warmth struck Bumblebee in his spark chamber in a way he never expected. It was a feeling that the compact car forgot about for a time. He had forgotten what innocence was like because the day Prowl died, a piece of his soul fell with him. The yellow bot nearly cried again, but instead he chuckled and gave the youngling a hug.

“Thank you little one. I will be strong.” Their snuggle was brief when the rumbling of the femes tanks gained some interest. “Why are you not in line to get any Energon treats?”

“I tried, but one of my classmates, Halfblade cut in front of me.” She answered, her bright optics furling awkwardly. “When I tried to get back in line, the vendor thought I was trying to cut and told me to go to the back of the crowd. I have to wait my turn again.”

“Hm…” Bumblebee pondered. “What’s your designation, precious?”

“Strongarm…”

“Would you like me to help you get some treats quicker?” Immediately the feme’s optics widened hopefully, and she bounced happily before Bumblebee scooped her up. She was placed over his shoulders and he was rewarded by the sweet squeals of Strongarm’s laughter.

“Don’t take too long Bumblebee.” Ratchet patted his comrade’s back and did his best not to sound impatient. This break from reality might just be what the youngest team member needed to lift his spirits, but time was pressing. “Meet the rest of us in my office. I will fill you in on the plan to help our friend when you’re done.”

“I’ll be quick.” Bumblebee began to walk away with Strongarm giggling in his arms the entire time.

“Thank you… Ratchet.”

“Thank you Ratchet.” The tiny feme mimicked and waved goodbye over Bumblebee’s shoulder, and happily hugged her new friend and hero before disappearing in the large throng of Cybertronians with him.

* * *

“That could’ve gone worse.” Sentinel chided as he closed the curtains to his chambers. The firetruck only returned to this place to keep up the ruse and made sure enough bots had seen him enter with their false leader. All Optimus needed to do now was stay there for another few minutes and then he could leave out the back. But a few minutes alone with Sentinel was more like a few days. None the less, it wasn’t as if Optimus needed to interact with the pompous Prime while he was there. In fact, he went straight to a corner close to the door and perched himself on a chair facing a datapad shelf. This would be his routine until the sparkling was born, then he could find a nursery room to stay in. It was not uncommon for Bearers to sleep in the same rooms as their young until they came of age. Protocols to protect their sparklings kick-in the instant they are created, and sometimes they don’t fade as quickly when they are born.

Optimus sighed when his pedes were finally off the ground. The injury to his leg strut began to ache from the relief in pressure, so he began rubbing it just below his hip joint. He was lucky in the sense that the worst thing that happened to him when he fell was a dislocated strut and a split energon cable. Lucky that in such a frightening moment, that nothing happened to his sparkling when he fell, and was merely stunned by the impact. Through all of this chaos there was still a light in life that gave him hope. Hope for the future of his unborn, and that one day he will be free. The last possible connection he had to his previous mate must be kept safe.

“They could have gone a lot better as well…” Sentinel’s voice grew as he approached Optimus’s chair like a leering ghoul. The carrying mech clutched his cane as he listened to the heavy pedes draw nearer. He also lowered his pedes back onto the ground when he felt the subtle slip of grotesque digits over his windshield. With his cane at the ready, Optimus swatted the blue servo away. He felt satisfied listening to the larger mech yelp and stumble away. As he did the red and blue Prime stood back up and faced Sentinel sternly. Optimus may not be at his full strength to fight him, but he wasn’t going to take his tormentor’s abuse lightly.

“We’re not in public anymore. Keep your servos to yourself.” A cane pointed at the snowplow sternly. Optimus was serious about keeping his distance, and the other mech knew this well enough. But he still stood up right while shaking his sore hand in the air. Playfully at first, until Sentinel clasped onto the walking stick and through it behind him. Momentarily off guard by the waving of his hand, Optimus didn’t have much time to react. He nearly tripped and fell forward, but to his dismay, Sentinel caught him just in time.

“I’m just trying to get a point across.” He chuckled, watching the smaller bot struggle to get away from him feebly. “If we’re going to be seen in public more often, you and I should be more… _Affectionate_ to each other and play our role better.” With one arm, he held Optimus in place against him, but his other slid further down the curved backside. The carrying mech cringed and tried to growl, but the sliding hand reached his injured hip and he froze.

“Maybe we should practice a little… While we have our time together…”

“S-Stop…” Optimus gasped when Sentinel squeezed his hand too firmly over the blue plating and dipped a digit into the seems of his hip. “That… Ah! That hurts! Stop it! Mm!!”

He obliged the request to move his servo, but instead clutched it over the bottom half of Optimus’s faceplate. His lip-plates pursed painfully from the pressure, and it was clear the pleading tears in his optics were holding no merit for mercy. Sentinel just smirked wickedly over the fear filled faceplate and chortled in his throat. “You are so beautiful… Even though you have literally slept with the enemy… You are still so gorgeous to me.”

“As if I live for your approval.” Optimus mumbled. “And if I haven’t slept with you yet, then I have yet to sleep with the enemy.”

“Humph… You really have learned nothing from the last time we were alone.” The blue bot released Optimus’s face for only a minute before backhanding him. This time he didn’t fall to the floor since an arm was still strung around his waist. The smaller Prime cried out from the impact but silenced himself quickly. He was not going to give Sentinel anymore satisfaction. When it seemed like the abuse stopped, Sentinel shoved Optimus back into the chair behind him. Once he was seated, he was slapped again. This time on the opposite side of his face; a sickening clashing echoed through the room upon the second blow.

“Just except this thoroughly Optimus…” Sentinel whispered and reverted back to gentle touches over the shivering mech’s armor. “I can really be good for you… Good _too_ you… Let me show you how much I can love you.”

“Don’t touch me…” Still there was a fight left in Optimus and he was going to use it no matter what. “I have finally faced the truth I have known of you for a long time now. You can love no one but yourself. You are in capable of sharing anything let alone love. Uhn!” He recoiled in on himself when he felt a sharp pain in his hip. Sentinel’s large metallic hand pushed against the pelvic lining unforgivingly.

“You are mine now regardless…” He sneered like a snarling beast. He was hungry for something that Optimus did not want to provide, but if he were so starved for it, there was no doubt Sentinel would just take it. “You are my betrothed, my dearest friend… There for you are mine now. You… Belong… To me…”

Closer, and closer the blue mech bent down towards Optimus in a final attempt to kiss him. He was kissed in away, when the carrying mech threw his helm into Sentinel’s ‘kisser’. He didn’t care how much pain he was in; Optimus was going to get himself out of that room. When his aggressor staggered away in agony, he seized his opportunity and tried to leap for the door. He managed to hit the wall and found a way to keep his balance. Optimus hobbled along the length of the wall and made it to the door faster than he first predicted he would, but it all appeared to be in vain. Sentinel had recovered just in time to catch the weaker Prime and shoved him against the door frame. He pushed himself into Optimus’s chassis that he began to choke. Blue servos desperately clawed at the door as he was being suffocated. Coughing, wheezing, crying. No matter what he did, there was no stopping Sentinel’s wrath.

“I have had enough!” The blue mech spat with large droplets of cycled energon landing on the side of Optimus’s bruised faceplate. “You will submit! Or I will hog tie you to my berth and beat you until you enjoy it! I am done being nice!”

 _“Sentinel Prime, sir!”_ The intercoms rang with Jetstorm’s vocals; interrupting the sinister plans of the tyrannical Prime. _“Please hurry to the ICU infirmary! Doctor’s say Ultra Magnus is not doing well!”_

“This will have to wait…” Sentinel lifted himself away from Optimus and allowed him to slide to the floor. The firetruck gasped for one breath of air and tried to crawl away from the larger Prime, only to fall unconscious a few feet away from the door. “Oh great… Now that is on the agenda.”

 _“Agenda is completely full now, sir!”_ Jetstorm blustered a second time, almost panicking for his leader’s attention. _“This is very urgent! You must come now!”_

“Urrr! Fine!!” The agitated snowplow howled as he opened the door and stormed down the halls. “I am coming now! ETA five minutes! And this had better be life and death!”

He was gone without the knowledge of his alleged mate’s condition, nor did he notice a young mech slipping into the room before the doors fully closed. However, before the stranger went to tend to Optimus, he quickly reopened the doors, since they could only be opened from the inside and let in one more bot. The new mech ran to the wounded Prime’s side and carefully shook him.

“Optimus! Can you hear me?! It’s me, Jazz!” The elite bot shivered at the sight before him. Even he couldn’t believe Sentinel was capable of such depravity. There was no excuse for this, and it only spurred his motivation to help team Prime take Sentinel out of power once and for all. “I’m so sorry Optimus… I’m so… So sorry…”

“Firefly to Thunderbird… Firefly to Thunderbird.” Jetfire stood inside the door jam and watched the halls of the dorms, making sure they were clear for the soon to come evacuation. First thing he needed to do was let his brother know that they were successful in infiltrating their corrupted leader’s chambers. “In coming progress report… Firefly and Jukebox successful on first stage of operation _Sparkling Swipe_. Package is received and being prepped for extraction. Keep BlueSpoon distracted for an estimated five minutes. Repeat: five minutes.”

 _“You… Will have plenty of time brother…”_ Jetstorm replied. A sad tone seeping in through the private comm link. _“He will be distracted for a long time… Because we just lost Ultra Magnus…”_

**-END-**


End file.
